Nightmare Of The Vampire
by ChouTsubasa
Summary: Dark Hollow The Prestige Acadamy For Students With High Goals In Life. Elisabetta Alcher Is Just Your Average High School Teenager. Yet Many Things Happen That Make Her Question Things And What Dark, Hollow Secret Is This Acadamy Hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare Of The Vampire**

**Chapter 1**

_Dark Hollow Academy. The place for students with high goals in life to help themselves towards that goal. A place of tranquillity and peace. Well… so they say._

It was a warm day in August and the first term had started. With the sun beaming down on their faces, the students walked happily through the tall, dark gates to the entrance of Dark Hollow academy. The crisp air made the students bursting with energy and excitement as they met up with friends. Some old, some new. The new students were the most energetic. Seeing the academy for the first time to them was like someone giving them something they desired. Among the new students was a girl called Sarutobi Mikazuki. She was petite and a fragile being. She was the most energetic student there. Although she seemed pale all the time, Sarutobi was always up to something and mainly this was mischief. She found the most excitement in winding others until they were on the brink. Her shining blonde hair was glistening in the suns rays as she made her way to the hall. At Dark Hollow, new students are greeted with another pair from the year above and taken on a tour around the school. Yet being 15, Sarutobi didn't want to be treated like a child and so the fun began.

"Hey there. You must be Sarutobi Mikazuki. I am Elisabetta Alcher," the crème coloured hair girl smiled down at Sarutobi. Then pointing to her friend beside her said, " And this is Ayame Satoshi. She's a quite one, but she's okay once you get to know her." Ayame stared at Sarutobi. There was nothing but hatred in her eyes, yet Elisabetta didn't quite know why. Ayame's eyes became wide and small, like she was terrified or angry. What was this? Feeling the awkward atmosphere Elisabetta hastily said, " Well let's get on with the tour shall we?" Ayame just nodded and Sarutobi shrugged.

The awkward feeling didn't die as the three walked around the school. Ayame walked in front, then Elisabetta with Sarutobi beside her. Elisabetta wanted to know why Ayame was acting the way she was yet couldn't bring herself to ask her. "Hey Elisabetta! Hey!" Elisabetta knew whose voice this was but didn't want them to come near. " Hey are you ignoring me? Hey!" It was Shiro Kagame. He was in the same year and seemed to have some sort of crush on Elisabetta. " Err hey Shiro. What's up?" " Hey do you fancy doing something this weekend or during the week?" The dark haired boy glomped Elisabetta who had a long face expression. He had been asking her to go 'out' with him for ages. " Huh, fine but it's not a date or anything. We are just going as mates. It will have to be during the week. I am at Ayame's at the weekend." "That's okay, I am just happy you said yes for once." Then the bell interrupted their conversation. "Hey Sarutobi do you know…" Elisabetta wanted to know if Sarutobi knew where her next class was as Elisabetta had her own. Yet she could see Sarutobi walking off and decided to leave it. Ayame was looking darkly at Sarutobi as she walked off. Seriously what is wrong with her? Elisabetta was concerned for her friend but now she has to focus on getting to class. " Shiro meet me at lunch okay? And we will discuss it later" Giving a peace sign with his fingers and a huge grin, Shiro happily agreed.

"Come on Ayame, cheer up. You've been down ever since we saw Sarutobi Mikazuki." Leaning over her desk towards her friends, Elisabetta comforted Ayame. " I am okay. It just surprised me she was here you know? And to be honest, I bet her brother will be joining this school soon as well…" Ayame trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. Then it happened. "Ok class there is a new student joining our class today please be nice to him. Ok you can come on in." with that the doors to the classroom opened. As he stepped in, all the girls had a blush to their face, even Elisabetta. Yet Ayame sat there in shock to who was standing right there. The only word that escaped her mouth could sum up everything. "…You."


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare Of The Vampire

**Chapter 2**

Dark Hollow Academy. The place for students with high goals in life to help themselves towards that goal. A place of tranquillity and peace. Well… so they say.

"Hello there I am Hiro Murakami. And I hope I can fit in here" the boy standing there released a carefree smile that made most of the girls scream. Ayame couldn't believe what she was seeing. Elisabetta decided to do the best thing and introduce herself, seeing as she was the class rep and all. "Hey there Hiro I am Elisabetta Alcher. Its nice to meet you, I am class 3B's rep." Holding her hand out for him to shake it, Elisabetta waited for his response. Once again smiling, Hiro spoke, "Why thank you its nice to meet you too." He then took his gaze to Ayame and his smile faded. Ayame sat there looking at him, wondering what was going through his mind. Then not being able to hold his gaze any longer stood up and walked towards him. "Hey there Hiro" she said this sarcastically and looked deep into his eyes. " Let me be your escort to show you around the academy." Without waiting, Ayame grabbed the boy's black jumper and dragged him out of the room. Elisabetta was a shocked. Did they know each other? If so why hadn't she heard about him from Ayame? Many questions whizzed around Elisabetta's head.

Reaching a safe place to talk, the storeroom cupboard, Ayame began to speak. "Why are you here Hiro? You shouldn't be. You know its not good for you." Looking into the tall brown brunettes eyes, Ayame braced herself for what she knew was coming. Pinning her against the wall, he tucked his finger under chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. "I came here to see you. It's been so long. 15 years. I wanted to see you." "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did. And being around these Hikari's I am sure it will do you damage." Ayame felt a small lump in her throat and she pushed Hiro's hand away from her chin. " What for trying to kill Yasuo? Oh please he is such a weakling, you shouldn't have been going out with him in the first place. I know it's me you really want." Hiro couldn't seem to hold back his lust for Ayame as he once again pinned her against the wall. This time seeing an opening licked the side of her face. Ayame flinched at his touch. She hated him and yet he made her feel weird inside. Yet she noticed that he avoided the subject about the Hikari's. " You can't stand it can you." Putting on a confused expression, Hiro loosened his grip and backed away a little. Darkly staring at him, Ayame was serious. " Well what about you you're holding up well to you know."

"Ayame! Ayame! Where did she get too?" Elisabetta was yelling her best friends name as she wondered the halls for lunch. Then she spotted the white head. "There you are! I was getting worried. Where did you and Hiro get too? Hey do you like him?" as Elisabetta released Ayame from her grip she noticed the long facial expression her friend was giving off. " Actually forget I asked lets go outside and eat." Finding a place to eat the two sat down. It was nice and peaceful yet that was soon to be ruined. They could hear Shiro's big mouth from across the field. Elisabetta just sighed and Ayame actually found this a little entertaining. Bringing Rozilla Leibyoray with him, who seem reluctant at the idea sat down with the two girls. "Elisabetta I can't wait for our little 'outing' together." He out on a puppy face and started hugging Elisabetta. At this point she had given in and just let him hug her. Ayame and Rozilla were good mates and had known each other for a long time as they were basically raised together. They started chatting and eating as normal teenagers would do. Then three first year girls came past and were typically gossiping. " Did you see that hot new guy in class 3B?" Ayame thought she would listen on in, yet so did Rozilla. "Yeah he is really good looking but we can't get close to him as he is way out of our league and have no friends who know him." Then the third girl said something that made Ayame and Rozilla stare at each other in shock. " Well what about Mikazuki Sarutobi's brother in class 3A? He is smart, good looking and we have a connection through Mikazuki." Ayame couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it true was he really here? Rozilla seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. " Hey where are you guys going? Guys? Guys!" seeing as it was no use, it seemed Elisabetta was stuck there with Shiro for the rest of lunch.

The place that seemed to make most sense for 'him' to be would be the canteen. As the girls barged through the door, sure enough there 'he' was. Surrounded by girls as per usual. Then without thinking the words slipped out of Ayame's mouth, "What are you doing here, Yasuo Sarutobi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Of The VampireChapter 3

Dark Hollow Academy. The place for students with high goals in life to help themselves towards that goal. A place of tranquillity and peace. Well… so they say.

With that normal expression on his face, Yasuo looked at Ayame. His eyes pierced her soul. Rozellia stormed up to Yasuo, grabbed his shirt collar and yelled, " And just where the f**k have you been? Huh? You had me and Ayame worried you bastard!" Ayame wanted to stop Rozellia but thought that Yasuo kinda deserved this. " You know exactly where I have been! Its not like I had a choice or anything, but to enrol here I had too!" Yasuo stood his ground, as he knew that Rozellia would only listen if he fought back. "Come on Zell," Ayame had to do something before Rozellia bit Yasuo's head off. She whispered into Rozellia's ear, careful no one else could hear. "Lets just leave it, we know perfectly well why he disappeared." Rozellia knew she was right and gave up the fight. She pushed him back into his seat and started to walk away. "Sheesh, see the way Rozellia grabbed him like that?" "Yeah, Yasuo is so handsome, why would anyone do that?" Ayame could here all the girls talking amongst themselves and it irritated her.

"Geez Shiro! I need to find Ayame let me go!" Elisabetta was having problems with Shiro, who was attached to her leg as she dragged him to the canteen. Worried something was up with Ayame; she decided to look for her. " Phew! Finally here. Now please Shiro let my leg go. It needs to breathe too." Looking down on the twat who had those 'I don't want to let go' eyes, she scolded at him. " If you don't I wont go on that outing I promised to go with you on." She smiled and raised an eyebrow as Shiro reluctantly gave Elisabetta her leg back. Pushing the doors to the canteen open, Elisabetta was convinced that Ayame was in here. And sure enough she was, but who was the handsome person hugging her?

Standing there in what seemed their own little world, Yasuo was hugging a helpless Ayame. She seemed to just melt in his arms. "Why are you doing this, Yasuo? Why? You broke my heart." Her voice coarse and shaking, Ayame spoke. Yasuo broke the hug and looked her in the eye. He was looking straight though her, as though he could touch her soul if he intended to. " I didn't want to hurt you more than I had to, you know why I did it and what the consequences where if I didn't." his voice low and softening seemed to bring harmony to Ayame. The spark between the pair was still there. Wanting to kiss him, she knew she couldn't let him win and they were in the canteen so everyone would see it. The girls were already talking about how envious they were of Ayame.

Elisabetta stood there shocked. What was seriously going on? Why was this guy like that with Ayame? Did she know him? Questions stirred in Elisabetta's head. Just then Kurenai Gekido placed her elbow on Elisabetta's shoulder. The girl was a year above Elisabetta and Ayame, but they knew one another well. Not to mention she was one of the popular girls in school. "Many questions must be whizzing through your head at this precise moment, but take my advice. Don't bother Ayame about it too much. It has come to a real shock to her that Yasuo is here." Looking up at the blonde, Elisabetta seemed to relax knowing that Kurenai could stable her.

After things calmed down a bit, classes began. It was the last one of the day and as the bell for home rang, all the students let out a sigh. Elisabetta was to meet Ayame at the front gates as she had catering and Ayame had sociology. Waiting for her best friend, Elisabetta looked up to the orange sky. So much had happened in these past few hours. Everything was so chaotic. Was it to stay like this?


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare Of The VampireChapter 4

Dark Hollow Academy. The place for students with high goals in life to help themselves towards that goal. A place of tranquillity and peace. Well… so they say.

Ayame finally got out of sociology. She hated that subject; why she took she will never know. Walking towards the front gate to meet Elisabetta, she heard a few girls' mumble, " Hey have you seen Aki today? She was in earlier but she disappeared in third period?" Ayame wondered. Aki was in the same year as Mikazuki. And she hadn't seen her or Hiro all day. Well since this morning when he tried to harass her. Anyways, she knew that both hadn't had training to be around the Hikari's unlike her, Yasuo, Rozellia and Kurenai. So knowing them they mostly likely went home. That was where Yasuo had been all these years. He was training to be around the Hikari's so he could be with Ayame. Knowing this made Ayame feel strange. He had gone through all that pain, just for her. Walking outside she could see Elisabetta waving at her with a smile on her face that also brought one to Ayame's.

Then she smelt it. Something she never wanted to smell all the while she was at this academy. It made her scared. She hated it. It was her worst fear. Trying not to give up her shock, she put on a poker face to Elisabetta. " Hey Ayame. You okay? Oh I was wondering could you help me with the psychology homework. I know you have done it." Elisabetta hated the subject yet she knew Ayame was good at it. "What's with that distant expression?" Ayame couldn't help it. She tried but she couldn't. " Oh dam I left my text book in the classroom. Which means I will have to find the teacher to unlock the door. Can you walk home by yourself, I mean it could take me ages to find him?" making a lie up, Ayame looked at Elisabetta praying she would buy it. She had never lied to her before. "Oh I wanted to know about you and Yasuo, but okay then just don't ditch me tomorrow." Waving to her, Elisabetta walked away. What is seriously going on? She is never forgetful? So why now?

Ayame knew. She knew this would happen. Walking to the back of the building the smell grew stronger. She was scared. She didn't want to but it was her duty. Everyone including Yasuo had gone home. She had seen him walk out the gate with his little sister. Only one person could be responsible. Around the back of the academy was a small shed. No one dared to go in there. But the smell was coming from there. Standing outside the door, the smell clogged her nostrils. She wanted to be sick. With a shaky hand, pushed the door open. As she predicted. "Hiro! Leave that innocent girl alone!" it was too late. The girl already had bite marks on her and blood was everywhere. Hiro looked up at Ayame, upset someone had disrupted his meal. " So you found me Ayame? I though you might since you're the only one who can smell fresh blood." Hiro knew Ayame hated the smell of blood as it brought back memories of her past. So he thought he would wind her up. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the shed wall. Breathing heavily the fresh blood from his mouth into her face. Ayame felt dizzy and wanted to hurl but she couldn't. Turning her face away, her eyes gazed at the girl lying on the floor. By the looks of things, he had killed her. She was nothing but a skeleton with a skin shell. The sight was enough to give someone nightmares, yet Ayame was used to it. " She was so delicious. I couldn't help myself. I think her name was Aki or something." Ayame started to get angry she wanted to punch him, but her had her bounded. She then wiped away the hair from Ayame's neck. "Wait Hiro! You can't" but he didn't stop. Ayame scrambled and wriggled but it was no use her was going to bit her like he did with Aki. Tears streamed down her face this was it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nightmare Of The Vampire_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Dark Hollow Academy. The place for students with high goals in life to help themselves towards that goal. A place of tranquillity and peace. Well… so they say._**

Unable to move Ayame decided that this was her fate she knew it from the start. She had to bite him. Leaning in to do it before he did, she felt his skin graze her now visible fangs. Hiro felt the blood drip down his neck and was a little shocked. "So you finally reveal your true self then?" He cocky smirked at her. Then it hit him. He felt nauseous and dizzy, the smell of his own blood was enough. " I haven't drunk enough to kill you but to at least knock you out." Hiro felt his grip on Ayame loosen as he slowly fell to the floor.

Elisabetta felt a little weird walking without Ayame. She always walked with her it felt as though her daily routine was ruined a little. Then she saw Yasou Sarutobi. He was leaning against a wall outside Ayame's house. Curious, Elisabetta went over to him. "Hey just in case you are waiting for Ayame I thought I would let you know she will be late." Elisabetta saw the glare he gave her and she froze. There was something about him that made her blood run cold. " Oh thanks I will call her later or something." Getting up from the wall he started to walk away. "Tell me something. You and Ayame get on really well. And by that I mean like your going out. She never spoke about you and yet this happens. I am meant to be her best friend and she hasn't told me anything. What is your relationship with Ayame?" Realising she may of taken it too far put her hand to her mouth and was about to apologise when Yasou spoke. "We were childhood friends and good ones at that. I loved her. She was my world and when I was told she would be moving away I couldn't bear it. A few years past and I decided I wanted to see her again. We met at a school and got on like normal. We started dating and then I had to go to a certain place for private reasons that she knew of. Yet it broke her as I wouldn't be able to see her and it would take at least a good few years. So after I finished what I had to do here I am." Elisabetta didn't know what to say. It was a touching story yet it pained her to know she hardly knew anything about Ayame. "Hey don't worry about Ayame not telling you. That's just the way she is." Giving Elisabetta a carefree smile, Yasou walked off. There was a fuzzy feeling inside her. Was she falling for Yasou? No way! She couldn't. They were from totally different worlds.

Ayame walked from the shed and onto the fresh grass. She closed the door and left them there. Hiro wouldn't tell anyone as he wouldn't remember what happened 5 minutes before she bit him. That's what happens when you get bitten by a vampire. So she left him to clean up his mess when he awoke. Walking home Ayame felt bad on Elisabetta but she would apologise when she saw her on the way to school.

As Ayame walked down her dark and narrow road to her house, she saw a shadow dash across the street just a ways up from her. Although she kept walking like normal she knew who it was. "You don't have to hide you know Renko." She looked towards one of the trees and the silver haired boy stepped into the moonlight. His hair shone in the light. "I take it you know why I am here," pouting his lips and putting his hands behind his head, Renko stated. Renko was around Ayame's age yet he acted like a child. " Yeah. The head vampire wants to speak, doesn't he?" Ayame knew this would happen if she ever bared her fangs in another vampire, let alone the head was her father. Nodding Renko gestured for him to follow him. Rolling her eyes, Ayame followed. The two then dissapeared into the full moon night.

Elisabetta decided that she would go to school without knocking for Ayame. She wanted answers and if ignorning her was the only way to get it out of her then that is what she would do. Mitzuki saw Elisabetta and wandered up to her. " Hey where is Ayame? I need to speak with her?" Elisabetta really didn't want this. "I don't know. I don't think she is in." Then trying to ignore conversation she stormed off. Elisabetta walked into class and sat down in her seat. She saw that Yasou was transferred into her class. Looking at him she blushed a little. Quickly she turned away. Why was she feeling like this? As the lesson dragged on, she felt strange,like today was not going to be a good day. Suddenly the classroom door slid open and Ayame walked in. She had a strange mark on her neck. It seemed to be a tatoo that was in the shape of a circle with strange shapes in the middle and lines coming from its edge. "Sorry I am late, I woke up late also Hiro will not be coming back here for a while." The teacher just told her to take her seat. Ayame felt Elisabetta and Yasou's eyes on her. She wanted this to be over, but she knew people wanted answers.

Ayame waited for Elisabetta to come up to her. She wanted to tell her that she was a vampire and so was Yasou but she needed Elisabetta to talk to her. However Yasou got to her first. "What happened last night? I know you saw him. What did he say?" Ayame looked up at him. Yasou was the type of person to be stubborn and want to know what is going on so she thought she may as well tell him. She told him to take a seat. Making sure no one else was there in the room as it was break, Ayame started. "Well you know I can smell fresh blood well I smelt it last night..." And Ayame told him what happened to the point where she went to her fathers house. "He told me that I had to have this curse put on me to stop me from biting Hikaris and vampires. He also told me the time is near when I will have to go and live with him." Looking at Yasou with tears in her eyes, she felt pain. "I will not let him take you from here. Even if it means that you live with me, I don't want us to be spearated again." Yasou looked at Ayame with kindness yet the type that was serious. He leant over the desk. Ayame knew what was coming and she had wanted it for ages. Their two lips interlocked with one another and the taste of salt from Ayame's tears could be tasted. Breaking away, Yasou looked deep into Ayame's eyes. " I love you Ayame." Ayame knew that from the start, but couldn't hold back. She crawled over the desk, put her hand behind his neck and kissed him once again. Ayame loved him. She just couldn't hold that feeling back anymore. "I love you too, Yasou. I always have and always will."


End file.
